Kunoichi: A Memoir
by Spring of Inked Dreams
Summary: I am Sakura,Sakura of the Tranquil Spring.I am lucky for I am a kunoichi..yet I cannot love..cannot have friends..I must be empty.For here in the Konoha,in the end,there can only be one kunoichi that stands.One.Now hear my story..for it is not a happy one
1. The Birth of Sakura

**Kunoichi: A Memoir**

Full Summary: I am Sakura, Sakura of the Tranquil Spring. Fate has blessed my with a lucky future- for I am to walk the path of a kunoichi. Out of all the girls in the country who dream of becoming a beautiful warrior-it is me. I am lucky...yet I cannot love...I cannot portray emotions...nor can I have friends. For in the Konohagakure, in the end, there can only be one kunoichi that stands...One.

Characters: Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata, Tenten, (and later on a bit of) Uchiha Sasuke.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, period.

**Just a pre-A/N before the story begins, this is my second fanfiction and if I don't seem to be getting enough reviews or views, I'll stop since I do have my other fanfiction to work on. It's my first try in lyrical form, so those of you that like poems will kinda like it. R&R!**

**Chapter 1: The Birth of Sakura**

I still remember.

It was night, but it was warm.

I still remember.

I had a friend, huddling alongside me

by the small fire we had made in an alley.

I still remember

that we were both alone;

Abandoned to live

by ourselves.

And so, because of that,

I still remember,

that we were not alone.

We had each other.

But then I remember,

when _they_ came.

When they came and took us away.

I still remember.

that nobody heard us

screaming and sobbing

as they threw us into a cold cart

with nothing inside to keep us warm

except for each other.

I still remember,

that with her tear-stained blue eyes,

she told me through hiccups,

"Everything will be alright."

And then I remember

she lied.

For when light shafted into our moving prison,

and when they dragged us out-

us covered in tears, grime, and bruises

-there stood an elderly lady looking down at us.

Disgustedly, she observed us,

like shattered artifacts.

"I'll take her." She said,

pointing

at me.

And then we were ripped

from the reassurance from one another's arms.

Nobody helped us.

Nobody cared.

As we shrieked each other's names

in agony and fear

with our arms outstretched.

And I saw her face,

and called her name.

Yet no avail.

For when I saw her face behind the bars

grow smaller and smaller,

carried farther and farther

by the heartless shadows;

I knew the truth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was alone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was scared.

_What do they want?_

I felt the leathered, worn hand

of the old hag

lift my face

to look into her squinty, deceiving, expressionless eyes.

Just looking at them sucked the warmth from inside,

my hope.

But I still had fire in me.

_"Where is my nakama?"_

She slapped me across the face.

A thousand hornets stinging my cheek.

"You belong to us now."

Her cold eyes bored into mine,

trying to hypnotize me

into thinking that I was their item.

But I am like a tree, strongly rooted,

not to be easily moved.

"No! I want my nakama! I want to go home!"

The witch did not falter,

her words hit me

like a storm.

"This is your home now, girl."

She walked away,

leaving her mindless pawns with me.

"You have a great deal of fire and earth in you,

perfect for the Konohagakure."

She told me while I was in shock,

still bent over on the ground.

"Do well,

and I might allow you to become

a kunoichi."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I felt empty.

This could not possibly be my home.

This could not be my family.

Families were supposed to be warm,

not cold like darkness.

The shadow pawns carried me inside.

I was in a house

with my very own room

for the very first time.

But it no longer mattered.

I wanted to be with my friend

in the streets.

I stayed in the corner.

I did not want anything.

I would rather die

than live here.

I didn't know how long I sat

lifelessly there.

But the purple voided room

started to flow orange.

Although yellow squares laid over my back,

it did nothing to comfort me.

Everything was still dead.

I heard the door creak,

and light footsteps walk over.

One of _her_ pawns have come.

She looks my age

with her amber eyes

and jet black hair in buns

like a panda's ears

as she sets down a tray of food.

"You must eat now."

She softly says,

so that I almost forget

that she was one of them.

But I shall never forget.

so I stayed like a stone.

"Please." She begged gently,

"It's not that bad here."

Hearing that made me wonder

what they had done

to brainwash her.

Would the same happen to me?

"Where am I?"

I ask

in an empty voice I found hard to believe

was my own.

"The Akiten Otomeya in the Konohagakure."

She tells me.

I didn't know what or where that was,

but that didn't matter.

All I needed to know was whether or not

I was lost.

And I was.

"What do they want with me?"

Or was she paid to tell me lies?

"What do they want?

To serve the otomeya of course!"

Her eyes shine.

I could see a dream shining in her eyes.

"And go to kunoichi school!"

Kunoichi?

What was a kunoichi?

I did not listen to her

as she rambled on

about how lucky I was

for the hag to acknowledge me

as a potential kunoichi.

To me,

I was unlucky.

What ever this kunoichi was,

it was what robbed me

from my life.

And so

I hated these

kunoichi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They take me to the witch,

who, from that girl

Tenten

I had learned was Koharu Utatane.

She was the okaa-san

of the otomeya.

She was the one

who paid for my education and food.

She was the one

who took my nakama from me.

I wanted to rip her to shreds

as she sat on the tatami mat

in the center of the room,

staring at me

with those beady eyes,

as if I was

some sort of artifact.

But I hold my tongue,

for Tenten-chan had told me,

that I could be punished

for disobedience

with 20 lashes

at the least.

"Sit" she commands.

I am not a dog.

I want to stand,

just to anger her.

To show her that I was not afraid

of her.

Of anything.

I sit.

But that doesn't stop me

from glaring at her

with all the blazing inferno

I could feel inside me.

"Your name."

I say nothing.

I was too proud

to tell her

that I did not have one.

I think she already knew though,

and had only asked

to shame me.

I hate her.

She looks at me a cackles,

walks over to yank my hair

so that I would look up at her.

"I am in charge of you now."

Then a slow smile

wrinkles her ancient face.

"No name?"

She asks with fake pity and shock

like poison dripping

in a sickly sweet honey.

"Then I'll have to name you then."

She studies me.

It makes me feel

aware of my body

as she combs through

my mid-length hair

and pinches

my flesh.

I feel butterflies

fluttering detestation

in my stomach

Not only has she decided

my life,

now my identity as well.

"Such unique rosy hair,

and spring green eyes."

She mused,

walking around me in circles,

as a lion would

to its prey.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sakura."

"You are now

Sakura"

* * *

**A/N: So...How was it? Well, I can't take credit for it all by myself. This was inspired by (obviously) Naruto, and for some of you that have read Memoirs of a Geisha, by Arthur Golden, some of the concepts were carried from it as well.**

**As for dedications, it's to anyone that reads this. I am (yet again) editing this on my own.**

**I do have vocabulary again as well. I'll be using more of the oriental words due to the fact that this takes place in a rather older setting than my other fanfic. So I suggest you scroll down and actually read these.**

**Vocab:**

**nakama- friend, best friend.**

**Akiten- literally: "autumn heaven", name of an otomeya in the Konohagakure.**

**Otomeya- literally: "maiden house." It's a made up concept by me and it's where hired or bought girls are set to work by either normal jobs such as waitresses or lucky ones become kunoichi.**

**okaa-san- mother.**

**tatami mat- a mat traditional Japanese people sit on**

**Characters:**

**Sakura- A once-homeless girl taken away to be sold to an otomeya. Sakura is not her real name.**

**Tenten- A girl one year older than Sakura and has already been in the otomeya for a while.**

**Koharu Utatane- The boss, or 'okaa-san' of the otomeya. She's cold, greedy, and only looks at things if they include a profit for her. In the real show, she's one of the village elders.**

**As for Sakura's 'friend', you'll just have to infer, or figure out because she doesn't come until later!**

**COMMENT PLEASE!**


	2. Glass Tree Blossom

**Chapter 2: Glass Tree Blossom**

I see myself in glass

for the first time.

I surprise myself.

Is that girl me?

That frail, apricot skinned girl,

is she me?

I had never known

how pink my hair was,

like a cherry blossom tree

in full bloom.

I was not aware

how long it had grown

below my shoulders,

but I liked it.

And my eyes,

I did not realize

how alive they looked,-

I did not even know

that they were green

-like a mint leaf

glimmering

after a mid-spring shower.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The hag had named me well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yesterday night

seems years ago,

despite it was only sunrise.

For instead of scavenging a meal,

I am being brought

by Old Lady Kotaru

to the village plaza

to have my fortune told

with Tenten-chan.

Everything from yesterday and behind

is all distant and hazy.

This scares me.

But I cling on to those memories

tightly as if I were hanging

off a cliff to save

my life.

I do not

want them to go.

For if they were to abandon me,

I would be truly

alone.

We enter a dim stall

draped with mysterious violet cloth

and jingling strands of beads

that tickle my head as I walk in.

Old Lady Kotaru is not intimidated

as Tenten and I are

as she boldly walks up

to the thin old woman

wrapped in shiny robes

and a jeweled headdress.

She sits on the mat

at the very center

with a glass ball

that almost seems to hold

magic,

with white mist

swirling inside.

As if it carried

a world of its own

in there.

Her eyes seemed to be

the same as well,

and her voice is lulling

yet haunting

at the same time.

She speaks

like she is possessed.

"And how may I help you today,

Kotaru-dono?"

She looks at me

and then Tenten-chan.

"Ah, I see you have

new apprentices."

Then she looks sly

like a fox.

"It is unfortunate

that you do not know

which one

to gamble

your coins on."

I do not understand

what she meant by that,

but Old Lady Kotaru throws down

a sack of coins

and the fortune teller

counts them carefully.

Finally, she crooks

a spidery finger

at Tenten-chan.

Old Lady Kotaru pushes her

to the woman,

and the woman looks into

Tenten-chan's nervous

umber eyes.

She then looks

into her glass ball,

closes her eyes,

and speaks a

ghostly language

I do not understand.

"Swords are precise,

accurate,

and skilled.

Very educated,

very sharp

for a kunoichi.

However,

your blade is dulled

by your loyalty.

You are dependable,

honest,

trustworthy.

Your inability

to turn your back

to a friend,

betray

for your own sake,

blunts the edge

of your weapon

for full potential."

The hag actually listens,

as if collecting each word

the seer spoke

was a treasure

to collect

and store into

a chest of the mind.

Then,

it was my turn.

I do not believe

in fortune tellers.

They are naught

but beggars on the street,

whom some people

are foolish to enough believe

that they actually have

the ability

to read ones' future.

But in reality,

they are only speaking

what the person wants to hear,

and sprinkles a few misfortunes

in riddles

to make them seem

more spiritual.

In short,

all gypsies

are liars.

But I sat before her

and she repeats her

fake prayers and antics.

Her eyes finally open,

"A late blossom

among a flower garden

will be

the most beautiful

of all.

Your hope

and strength

of the heart

will nurture you

to bloom

into a flower

of dignity.

You will struggle

with the one

closest to you

and discover

true meaning

on your journey.

Fight through the winter,

blossom to the fullest

in the spring."

And although

I know

that all seers

are fake,

when we were about to leave,

the woman's words

seemed to ring

truth

in my ears.

"But be aware,

my bud,

for happy endings

burden

many tragic endings

as well."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Old Lady Kotaru

confines herself

in her office

with a stone face

as soon as we returned

to the otomeya.

All her pawns are

serious as well,

as they close the door

and tell us to return to our chores.

I do not know

what they are conversing about,

but Tenten-chan seems nervous.

So I know

it is not good.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Over the next three days,

I begin falling

into a daily routine.

Until everything seems like

I've been living

in this otomeya

for my whole life.

I do not like it,

and it scares me

to think of it

that way,

but I have no choice

but to follow the old lady's orders.

For I have no where

to run.

But I am not so lonely.

Tenten-chan is kind.

I have already decided

that I like her.

She is very smart,

and knows all the tricks

in washing dishes,

doing laundry,

and cooking food.

When she sleeps next to me

in our bedroom

and tells me stories

of these woman

called 'kunoichi',

I pretend

she is the big sister

I never got to have.

Sometimes

when I can't get up

early in the morning,

she does my chore

of carrying

the heavy bucket

from the town well

back to the otomeya.

I feel guilty

when she does this,

but she doesn't seem

to mind.

When we walk

together

in the village streets

for groceries

and we pass by

the sweet shop,

she buys me candy

from her own allowance.

Even if I have my own.

I like Tenten-chan.

I hope

she doesn't have to

leave me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

But my hope

is like a small

tree blossom,

delicate as glass

and the world around me

is the wind,

always

blowing on me,

bringing me

to the ground

in pieces.

For after those three days,

when I just began thinking

that this otomeya

would not be

so horrible after all

with Tenten-chan,

_she _decides

and ruins my life

again.

That morning

she calls for both

Tenten-chan and I

into her room.

We sit there,

Tenten-chan respectful

and me not so much.

Her old, croaky voice

reminds me as a dying frog.

I giggle inside,

but then I hear

the words:

Kunoichi.

School.

Training.

And I stop to listen.

"...Kaikabi academy

is a very expensive

place for two

mere peasant girls..."

She looks down at us

because she knows

she is the one

that holds our destinies

in her wrinkled,

ugly hands.

I hate her.

"...But your Okaa-san is generous,

and will send

one girl

to represent

this otomeya.

The other

will be sent

to Moerume pre-academy,

for a few years

to be tested into

Kaikabi for free. Now...

can you two

guess

who I have

chosen?"

She looks at the two of us,

I am not nervous.

I do not care

to be a kunoichi.

But I do care

for being separated

from Tenten-chan,

who is now bowing

and mouthing a prayer.

I hate her.

She has separated me

from what I loved,

allowed me to heal

to love again,

only to replay the past.

It all comes down

to becoming

a kunoichi

I don't want to be

a kunoichi.

I hate these

kunoichi

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sakura."

**

* * *

**

Vocab:

**-dono: honorific equivalent to 'lady' **

**Kaikabi- name of a fictional academy, literally means 'blossoming fire'**

**Moerume- name of a fictional pre-academy, literally means 'glowing bud'**

**This fanfiction will most likely be updated once every week, I'd just like to mention this to you. This is because I also have to work on my other fiction as well (be sure to check that out)**

**Lastly: R&R (I still don't know what that means, but everyone else says it)!!**


	3. Pretty Flower,Chosen Flower,Fake Flower

**Chapter 3: Pretty Flower, Chosen Flower, Fake Flower**

Tenten's eyes-

ones of shock,

ones of heartbreak,

as if her heart

was dropped

to the ground

and splintered

into pieces

-makes my own heart

plummet

in some sort of darkness

called sorrow.

I did not mean

for this

to happen.

Looking at her

makes me remember

the starry looks

she would wear

when telling me stories

of kunoichi.

I knew

how much

she wanted to be one.

She had been waiting

for the day

to be accepted,

to represent

this otomeya.

And I have stolen

this dream.

But it's not my fault.

I did not want this.

I only wanted

a friend.

Now

I have broken

the heart

of the only friend

I have here

in this cursed

house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No.

This is not my fault.

I am not

responsible for this.

It is all _her _fault.

It is all the fault

of her greed,

her wickedness,

her heartless self.

I hate her.

I hate her.

I want to scream

at her.

I want to claw

at her smiling face.

She has hurt me,

hurt my friend.

Again.

But I only stand up

in muted fury,

holding back

the monster

of angered fire

waiting to be

unleashed

as they lead Tenten-chan-

poor Tenten-chan,

who is still paralyzed

in grief

-out of the room.

Now we were alone.

_Her. _

Me.

She is small

and old,

I could easily

break her.

But there is something

in her eyes

that shows the power

of her evil.

So I do not

attack.

"Aren't you happy, Sakura-chan?"

Her hoarse voice

is layered in molasses.

All sweet.

But underneath

I know

her motives:

She wants me

to love her.

To be grateful

for her.

So I serve

the otomeya well.

But I will not.

For she has done

no favor

for me.

I stay silent.

"Good girl,"

She strokes

my cheek.

Her fingers

leave a trail

of burns

on my face.

Can she not

see me trembling

in hate?

"you will be

an exquisite

kunoichi."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I am a doll.

With

a doll face,

doll hair,

doll clothes.

Dolls are perfect,

which is what _she _

wants me to look.

She brings me

to a beauty parlor

to have

my eyelashes longer,

my cheeks patted with blush,

my eyelids in a faint pink.

She brings me to a hairdresser

and has my hair

washed,

trimmed,

brushed

until it is gleaming

like a fake diamond.

She brings me to a seamtress

to have me fitted in many beautiful clothes;

pearl white satin,

rose red cotton,

sugar pink silk.

And every time

someone would compliment _her _

how pretty I look.

Or how lucky

the Akiten Otomeya is

to have me,

she would pet my hair,

as if she had loved me

for all her life

like a daughter.

Like I was hers

all along.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They move me into

a bigger bedroom.

It has a huge mirror,

two huge fluffy beds,

and many beautiful ornaments.

It looks much more luxurious

than the attic

Tenten-chan and I

had shared.

But

it is also

much more colder

than the room

we had shared.

For sharing my new room

with me

is another successful

kunoichi.

Her name is Tayuya.

She has pink hair

like me.

She had been the one

who represented

the otomeya

when she went to the Kaikabi.

Just like me.

But she is nothing

like Tenten.

For she is many years older,

and is cold.

She does not congratulate

nor compliment me,

as others in the otomeya do.

As the other girls gush over me

and take turns brushing my hair,

she looks at me through the mirror

with steel brown eyes

and says:

"A little shit

like you

will do nothing

to surpass

me."

I do not like her.

In fact,

I think,

I am scared

of her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tenten-chan cannot speak to me

as a friend

like before

anymore.

She is now

forbidden to speak to me

unless told to.

I do not like it

this way.

Now, she is only able to address me

like a princess.

I had always wanted

to be a princess before,

but not like this.

Not if it means

to be so lonely

without a friend.

She is one of my maids now.

She is ordered to dress me

among with many other girls.

When the hag comes in

to approve of my attire,

she says to my reflection:

"Such a pretty girl.

The outfit

suits you well,

does it not,

Tenten-chan?"

And Tenten

would be at the very back,

behind me in the reflection,

looking very small.

But she does not show

any jealousy,

grief,

or anger

torwards me

or even _her_.

She only smiles-

looking honestly

happy for me

as a friend

-and says:

"Yes. Sakura-san,

you look just like

a flower."

And it only makes me

want to drown myself more

in my own guilt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I am not excited

for my first day of school.

For it is because of this school,

this kunoichi thing,

that I had to endure

all this pain.

Tenten-chan is kind,

she guides me there,

friendly because she is out of

_her _sight.

She reminds me

proper manners

and tips of how to seem elegant.

She could've pushed me,

mislead me,

hurt me,

to let me feel

the undying pain she did

and always will.

But she doesn't.

And I know that behind

that happy shell

that sends me off:

"I'm so proud of you.

Good luck!"

She is crying

from the aching sadness

of a broken dream.

But she is too kind

to hurl her pain

at me.

I look at the giant building

towering over me,

as if we are facing off

in a battle.

I know it will win.

I take my first steps

along with many girls,

all perfect-looking.

All fake.

The rooms are filled

with small little pillows

with small little desks.

Everything is lined up

symmetrically

and I join all the petite girls

who all look so happy

to be here.

They smile

with dimples

all but me,

who sits

expressionlessly.

All this perfection,

all this pretend-game,

makes me feel

dead.

The teacher trills

her welcome to us.

We all learn

to chirp:

"Ohayo Kyoushi!"

And my day continues

all in a straight line.

It's boring.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The art of makeup

is tedious.

It involves

the proper strokes

for the brush:

quick and short for more intense,

long and soft for a fainter tint.

Or was it the other way around?

I do not see

the point in learning this.

Kunoichi,

I had learned,

are female ninja.

And ninja

do not need to know

how to look like a doll

in a battle

of life and death.

Yet they insist

that kunoichi

must excel

in feminine skills as well.

This includes sewing.

And despite how easy it is

to dress oneself in clothing

and critic in the mirror,

it is hard to understand

how difficult it was

for the seamstress to create it.

I pity seamstresses,

for I wonder how many times

they have pricked their fingers-

I already have many in an hour,

I think I might be able to drill

a hole through my fingers

if I keep it up.

Then comes cooking.

I think I might've

poisoned the teacher

with the green lump

that was supposed to be rice bread

I had made

for her to check.

But I don't care.

Why would I need to know

which knife to use to slice

which type of bread,

which whisker to use to whip

which type of egg

if I am trying

to kill someone?

Table setting is useless,

there are no tables

on battle fields.

No vases

to arrange flowers in.

No china

to mix and match to perfection.

Every time I think

I have created a work of art,

the teacher tisks.

Well,

I thought it was beautiful.

It is her problem.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

But there are a few classes

where I think I can

look forward to.

Reading class

is when all the other girls

moan and whine

because it does not involve

primping their own arrogant selves.

But that is the reason

I love it.

Although I have a hard time

bringing the ink

into life by voice,

I love how beautiful it sounds.

How it weaves stories

into the air

just by the simplest things.

And trivia class

is where I outshine

the other girls

who can not play

with numbers

like they can with ribbons.

But I can.

I make them come to life.

And I know

that somehow,

having a brain

is better

than having eye-shadow

in battles.

But most of all,

I love gardening class.

I plant my own garden,

and I am patient,

not like the other girls

who command their seeds

to grow

and call them stupid.

I love each one of my seeds,

and want them to grow.

I want them to nurture

off my hope.

they may be naught

but dirt right now,

but soon,

someday,

they will be beautiful.

And I will wait

and see.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tenten-chan greeted me

in front of my school.

Her school clothes

are so dull

compared to my fancy silk;

it makes me feel

like a bad friend,

instead of a princess

like it should

make me feel.

But she doesn't show

any kind of jealousy

as she asks-

almost pleads

-me to tell

about me "wonderful"

day.

All the girls

in the otomeya

crowd me

when I returned.

It's kind of odd-

how just a few days ago

they had treated me

like dirt.

but now

after being

chosen,

I am some sort

of a queen.

They all herd me

into my room.

They sit me down

in front of the mirror,

offering me sweets,

fussing over my clothes,

adorning my hair.

It was as if I was a jewel,

more precious

than their own lives.

Old Lady Kotaru enters

and everyone backs away

from me

as if I was her

territory

her item,

he doll.

Her face is not

hostile,

nor evil.

It is almost

loving,

like a grandmother

would embrace

at a child.

She sits by me,

combing my hair,

caressing my cheek.

I can no longer find

the cruel old witch

that had cursed me

the first day I came here.

"My sweet

cherry blossom,

look in the mirror,

and what do you see?"

When I peer

into the glass,

I see a pretty girl.

I see a perfect girl.

But I do not see

me.

**

* * *

**

A/N: If any of you are starting to wonder whether or not Sasuke Uchiha does come in, I will tell you the truth: He does not come in until much later. I will guess about... 5 or so chapters from now.

**I won't lie: this isn't much about him and her. It's more about Sakura and her journey as a kunoichi; including relationships (not the romance kind) with the other girls in the manga (ex. Ino, Temari, Tenten, Hinata...)**

**Vocab:**

**Ohayo- Good Morning**

**Kyoushi- Teacher**

**Characters:**

**Tayuya- The Akiten Otomeya's most successful kunoichi so far. She's well-known in the village, but has in reality, no manners.**

**Next chapter is coming out in about 1-2 weeks again.**

**R&R!! (Does someone want to tell me what that means yet?)**


End file.
